


Regressive Bet

by Tomillo



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dark Past, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomillo/pseuds/Tomillo
Summary: Halloween Gift! Brian and Ted make a bet: Whoever loses, must undergo a regression to past lives under the wisdom of the mysterious Marilyn. Brian loses, and discovers some strange things. Justin is involved in these strange things. One shot.





	Regressive Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Important: This is a story translated from Spanish into English. Sorry for translation errors. A week ago I went to a center where I made a regression to past lives. I have been thinking about what it would be like to see Queer As Folk from a spiritual point of view. This story is not serious at all, but I am thinking of publishing a deeper and more thoughtful story about it. This One shot is humor. You don't need to see Brian any other way, and I respect the writer I named here. It's fantasy. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it. pd: Although I know this is a lie, I still laugh at reading "Juliette" or "Justine," lol.

 

**REGRESSIVE BET**

 

Brian sighs, defeated. He hates the feeling of losing control. Why did he make that damn bet? Now he's trapped in that meaningless crap. Whoever lost the bet had to submit to a regression to past lives, something that the mysterious Marilyn would do. "Superstitious people's bullshit," Brian thinks. He approaches the medium slowly. Everyone in the bar is watching. The bet also includes all the motherfuckers watching the regression. But he never regrets, he always looks forward. The mysterious Marilyn turns her face to feel the presence of a soul. 

"Brian Kinney." The medium says. "Do you come for the bet you lost?"

Ted frowned, feeling some guilt.

"Yes, I don't believe in that reincarnation shit, but a bet is a bet, and I'm not a coward."

"That's what I expected. Yesterday my esoteric letters told me that you were going to lose and you would come without refusing. It's admirable. A brave soul."

"Whatever. You know, I want this to be quick." Marilyn bites one of her long nails, smiling. "I know it's going to be my imaginations and hallucinations, but I still want to try." People approach, creating a circle around the two men. Brian swallows a couple of insults.

The blond man enters the bar, as usual. There are a handful of people piled up in a corner of the place. Thoughts of something "bad" flood him, and when he sees Michael, he approaches. 

"What's going on?"

"Brian lost the bet!"

"Bet? What bet?"

"He and Ted made a bet. I don't know exactly what it was about, but Brian lost, and now the mysterious Marilyn has to hypnotize him or something."

Ben smiles nervously and he hugs Michael.

"It's not always a traumatic experience. Sometimes it helps people a lot. You can understand why some things happen in your present life. It's a little... healing. I have had the experience and I can say that all your fears disappear. But this must always be done by a qualified person, and I don't know if the mysterious Marilyn is that person."

"So, is it dangerous?" Justin asks.

"It's not. But if you don't ask the right questions, you can divert the patient's mind."

"I hope everything goes well. If it doesn't go well, we know who to blame." Michael looks suspiciously at Ted, who is interested in the procedure that the mysterious Marilyn is performing on Brian.

"First, I want you to lie down at this table." He points with his red nail. Brian does it, trying to hide his modesty. It's embarrassing enough to have lost a bet. Everyone makes surprise sounds. The medium lights some scented candles and asks the man to close his eyes. _At least these people are interested to know what the fuck I was in my false past life'_ he consoles himself.

"What do you think he was in his past life?" Ben and Michael look at Justin, not knowing exactly what to say. Michael thinks Brian was a good, honest, and great man. And Ben thinks Brian was an unassuming man. Before one of them could answer the question, an unknown man shouted silence. 

"Where are you?"

"In a dark room. I think I'm alone."

Justin pushes some people, until he gets to a place where he can see Brian lying on a wooden table. He swallows, worried. Ben says this isn't dangerous, but he still feels insecure.

 

"What do you see around you?"

"A table. A book. I like to read. At least I have a book. I write. There are sheets scattered on the table."

"Are you a writer?"

"Not by profession, but I plan to sell some of my books in the future."

"Do you write for fun?"

Marilyn gently asks another guy that the bar lights be turned off. Two minutes later, the only lights that illuminate the place are candles. People moan, scared. 

"I write to expose my ideas." Brian's voice sounds like a whisper.

"Ideas about what?"

"Philosophy. I have a kind of thought and I write to expose my thought. A lot of people think my ideas are evil." Brian laughs, "They're worthless retrogrades."

"Is that why you're locked up?" Justin frowned.

"Yes, they caught me and locked me up."

"What's your name?"

"Donatien Alphonse."

Ben's face turns into an unexpected surprise grimace. He was waiting for Brian to be a similar man, but he didn't imagine something like that. He's a writer and he knows very well who that name belongs to. Michael wants to ask Ben if he knows this writer, but he respects the silence of the bar, although some people keep talking or whispering about the sexiest man on Liberty Avenue. On the other hand, Emmett and the others just watch, not understanding who that man is. Apparently, they don't read enough or have no idea of the author's full name

"Donatien Alphonse Francois de Sade."

"Marquis de Sade?" says Marilyn. Everyone in the bar gives a little scream.

"It must be a mistake." Michael grunts.

"What? Apparently Brian is reading a lot of sadomasochistic literature." Ted says. He is not a believer in past lives or astrological subjects. He is too logical a man to believe in such things, and he is certain that all such false memories are the work of people's imagination.

"Brian's not gonna believe this." Emmett takes a sip of his beer. "Where's my camera when I need it?"

"Shhh" asks Marilyn.

"My books are offensive to them. My books are forbidden. But I keep writing, they're not going to change me."

"Have you committed horrible crimes as they say?"

"Yes, I'm a libertine, but I actually agree with some things and not others. I hate the death penalty, but I also hate retrograde ideas. I'm not much different from hypocritical religious people."

"I see. Do they want to kill you?"

"They wanted that. I'm not as cruel as I look. I know low desires must be satisfied, but I'm a little innocent. I don't like to admit it, but it's all out of curiosity rather than evil."

Justin wants to hug Brian, or comfort him.

"I'm tired. I'm supposed to get what I deserve. I've been locked up for years, but I'll never change. Oh, shit, this room has me horribly bored. You don't know how horrible it is to be here. I can't see my son, I can't go for a walk. This is the worst punishment you can give me." Brian sobs. "I feel like at any moment I'm able to hit my head on one of these walls. You know, forget that, I'm going to get rid of this hell!"

"No! Wait, stay with us."

Marilyn uses a calming technique.

"On the count of three, you're gonna..."

"What the fuck is going on?" shouts Debbie. Everyone turns around and makes a shhh sound.

"He lost a bet. Mysterious Marilyn is making him see a past life. We have to be silent." Says Michael.

"And why is everyone looking? It's supposed to be private."

"Because that's in the bet. Everyone has to see the process."

"Shit. I hope this doesn't affect Brian's life."

"Ben says it might be something therapeutic."

"I'm floating and my wrinkled body is there. Hell, I'm too fat. Am I dead?" Brian moans, "It can't be, you're supposed to be part of the universe again after you die. I still feel alive, and I see a lot of dark fog."

"Where are you?"

"I feel horrible screams. Now I don't see my body, but I see shadows and there are more people like me here. It's horrible. Marilyn uses another relaxation technique to make Brian calm his breathing and his fear of being in the lower astral world.

"You are no longer in the lower astral. On the count of three, you will be in the spiritual world. One, two, three."

"Kohl, is that you? Shit, I thought you were never coming. You don't know how scared I was."

"Who's Kohl? Can you describe him?"

"He..." Brian starts sobbing. "He's actually called Aorelis, but everyone calls him Kohl. He is my spiritual guide. He was supposed to pick me up on the day of my death, but I failed. I did many things that didn't help me in my evolution, and now I understand."

"Then, you are no longer in the life of Marquis de Sade."

"No. That was a long time ago. Now I've died by suicide, not natural causes."

"Is he angry?"

"No. He's disappointed, but not angry."

"Can your spiritual guide talk to me?"

"No. He is incarnate. Now I have another guide. Kohl arranged for someone else to protect me while he is on earth today."

"Do you currently refer to your life as Brian Kinney?"

Everyone opens their eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Kohl... it's now... he's Justin."

"Sunshine." Debbie whispers. She wasn't the only one who looked at the blonde.

"Why did Kohl make the decision to incarnate into a human?"

"He wants me to understand things. I can't always indulge in my own pleasures. We made a promise."

"What is it?" Michael is scared.

"We've been through a lot of lives together. After a while, Kohl evolved. I was afraid to be alone, but he told me he would be my guide if he was allowed to."

"Could he finally be?"

"Yes, they accepted it."

"Why haven't you evolved enough to be a guide?"

"Because I have always been a rebellious soul. I let myself be carried away by what I desire, and not by what is important. I am not bad but in all my lives I have passed through lives where I give myself to carnal or banal pleasures. That's why I don't move forward."

"Kohl was able to move forward because he was not carried away by the pleasures of the earth?"

"All of us are people concerned about pleasure. He evolved faster because he was already an old soul." Justin thinks of those words. He doesn't know how to act. Brian is practically telling him that he was a spiritual guide or an angel, does that make sense?

"When he graduated as a teacher and guide, he had to leave me. He came back to me, to be my guide, but nothing worked. I couldn't evolve with him by my side, or with him as a human."

"Did Kohl ever want to leave you?"

Justin wants to shout NO, but he can't speak.

"Yes, he thought about it for a moment, but I begged him not to. He said you don't have to beg, just wish. To wish to be better. And he would return to my side in the next life. I told him I wanted to make sure it was."

"And what did he say?"

"He told me he promised to find me and make me a better person to move forward. He has been my guide in other lives, but I failed anyway. Now he is a guide and has the ability to reincarnate at will, out of love. I am happy. Brian smiles, and tears fall from his eyes. The audience seems excited. "I am usually to refuse help in earthly lives, but I will try my best not to push it away. If it doesn't work in this life, I will lose it, forever. He will surrender."

"That's very intense." Emmett says. "And romantic."

"It's very descriptive, I have to accept it." Ted sighed.

"Do you think you're making any progress now?"

Marilyn tries to finish the session.

"I think so."

"On the count of three, you're going to wake up, not remembering the bad things you saw. One, two, three." Brian wakes up suddenly. He doesn't know because he doesn't remember some things. He touches his cheek, finding tears. The light from the bar came back, and people began to scatter around the place again, talking about regressions to past lives. Justin feels a sudden urge to hug Brian, and he does.

"Can you tell me why you're so loving? Considering the fight we had this morning." Brian asks, confused. Marilyn walked away from the people.

"Nothing. I love you. I love you so much." Justin whispers. "And I'm never going to leave you."

 

 

Debbie, Michael, Ted, Ben and Emmett approached them.

"Would you believe me if I told you that you were Marquis de Sade in a lifetime?" Emmett joked.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Honeycutt?"

"Don't call me Honeycutt."

"Marquis de Sade?" Brian thinks about it for a few seconds, then he smiles. "Well, I'm not surprised to have been an immoral man who received hatred from ignorant people who didn't understand his ideas. Scandalous. I don't know if it's true, but if it is, it makes sense." He ends, dispassionately.

Justin squeezes his embrace. He doesn't want to let Brian go for a second.

"Now, Sunshine, will you explain to me why you're not angry anymore?"

"I..."

"In the regression, you said Justin was your spiritual guide in other lives and the two promised to meet in this life. If it doesn't work, Kohl, the real name of Justin's soul, will surrender and won't stand by your side."

"That's... strange." Brian looks at those blue eyes. "I hate meaningless things. Do you think that's true Sunshine?"

"If I start thinking rationally, I don't know. But if I see it emotionally, it makes sense. I mean, I've always had a connection with you. A special connection. When I look into your eyes, it's like I've known you for a long time. The same thing happened when I saw you for the first time." He confesses. I didn't want to walk away from you. Isn't that enough to think it's real? Not to mention the almost religious experience of having sex with you." The group of friends rolled their eyes.

"Won't it feel strange to read that author's books knowing that in some life you were him?" Michael asks, innocently.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to look for them tonight, on the Internet. Maybe I'll make sense of something he's written. I remember reading Juliette, but that was years ago."

"For my part, I'm very tired and tomorrow I have a job. I'm glad nothing bad happened." Michael looks at Ted with resentment. "Bye, guys."

"Fuck. This is the strangest shit I've ever done in my life. Right, Sunshine?" Justin smiles, kissing her boyfriend's jaw. It was definitely a weird day.

 

**THE END.**

 


End file.
